1. Field
A refrigerator is provided, and more particularly, a refrigerator having an ice making apparatus installed on an interior side of a refrigerating chamber door is provided.
2. Background
A refrigerator is a home appliance that preserves perishable items at appropriate temperatures. Refrigerators having a dispenser that allows items such as ice and/or water to be dispensed without opening a refrigerating or freezing chamber door are widely used. Such a refrigerator may include an ice making apparatus that makes and dispenses ice.